Lost Memories, Found Love
by luvlylinz
Summary: Who will help Hermione when she loses her memory in a tragic accident? Harry? Ron? Or maybe it's the least person anyone would've expected... Draco Malfoy. read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok just to let everyone know, book six did not happen! Well, yes it did, but in my fic old Dumbly's not dead, and Malfoy is not a death eater in any way, shape, or form. Not too sure 'bout Snape though… he's a shady dude that feller. Anyways, enjoy the fic!)

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger drove her old, red mustang down the highway, nervously tapping her fingers upon the steering wheel. _I'm going to miss the train!_ She thought frantically, changing lanes and cutting a guy off. "Sorry!" she squeaked as the angry driver blared his horn at her. She glanced at her clock. Ten minutes till nine. Hermione sped up a little, cursing her luck. This morning her parents both had a 'dental emergency' at the last minute, and neither one of them was able to drive her to the station. So, kissing both her parents goodbye, Ms. Granger had shoved her trunk into the back of her car and sped away.

"Urgh! Come on!" Hermione said in frustration. A young man on a motorcycle just cut her off. She glanced at her clock again. Seven till. Her eyes widened. She could not miss this train. She heard a loud clatter, and the dump truck three cars ahead of her swerved, crashing into the guardrail, sending flecks of paint and sparks flying. The back of the truck sprung open, spilling gravel all over the highway.

Everything happened in slow motion. The cars in front of her swerved, almost gracefully, and smashed together, mounding up into a awful heap, the smoke from the engines curling above them. Fire danced from the hood of one car, and a woman jumped out of it, trying to bat down the fire with her jacket. Hermione screamed as her mustang suddenly jerked back and forth, and she wrenched at the steering wheel trying to gain control of her vehicle.

The man on the motorbike swerved dangerously but elegantly back and forth before falling. He fell off and skidded to a stop while the still roaring bike flipped through the air and landed on the highway. Hermione released another scream, and she swerved so she would not hit the unconscious man. The last thing Hermione Granger saw was the headlights of an oncoming semi.

(A/N: The evil part of me wants to end the chapter right here and give you folks a nice cliffie!)

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and picked himself up off the ground, undoing his black and red helmet. His bike… where was his bike? He blinked a couple of times. Where was he? The highway. Right…right… The accident! Draco looked around at the destruction before him. Cars were spewed about, some completely flipped upside-down while some had only a dent in the bumper. Draco looked down at his watch. Crap! He had missed the Hogwarts' Express. He reached inside his leather jacket for his wand. He let out a moan of frustration. His wand was broken completely in half. _I must've fallen harder than I thought. _Draco considered, wincing as he felt his chest. _ Must've broken a few ribs._ He held a hand to his head and tried to stop the pounding of his headache.

Draco stumbled over to the nearest car, a red mustang. Maybe the stupid muggle had one of those bloody cellular phones he could use. He limped over to the car, every step jarred his chest and head, sending shots of pain through his body. The mustang was flipped on its side, the driver's head lying facedown on the harsh, gravel covered pavement. Draco bent down and turned the brown haired woman around and saw the face of… Granger?

He released his hold on her shoulder, quickly brushing his hand on the side of his pants, wiping off all of the mudblood germs that had crawled upon his skin. Her head cracked against the pavement once more. _What in Merlin's name is she doing here?_ Draco thought, pinching the sides of her denim jacket with the tips of his fingers, trying not to dirty himself. He pulled, none too gently, Granger out of her car onto the highway. Draco glanced around and his eyes fell upon the upturned semi. The detailed memories of the crash came rushing back.

He remembered riding on his motorcycle; speeding along so he wouldn't miss the train. He remembered the gravel truck in front of him that had spilled its contents onto the road, and he remembered falling off, tumbling against the cruel pavement before sliding to a stop . He remembered the speeding red car, right behind him, and he remembered the rush of wind he felt when it swerved, missing him by mere inches. But most of all he remembered the blood curdling scream that had emitted from the red car when it hit that semi, saving his life.

"Merlin!" Draco muttered, peering at the mudblood with a frown. Her head had a huge gash in it, above her right eyebrow, and the blood was leaking fluently. Her hair splayed about every which way, some plastered to the enormous cut, and her left leg was bent at an odd angle, probably broken.

Sirens soon cut through the air, and at least seven ambulances sped rapidly down the highway. Draco groaned. The paramedics leapt out of the nearest machine, running up to Hermione. _Ok, the muggles have it all taken care of, they'll take Ms. Mudblood here and fix her up and she'll be back to her bloody know-it-all self in no time. _Draco thought, beginning to walk away. He stopped. "Arg!" He said aloud spinning around. Dang this male pride-honor thing! He had to make sure she was at least alive! As much as he hated to say this, she did save his bloody life, and he should at least make sure she's going to make it! He jogged back over to the unconscious Granger.

"Excuse me, Sir, we need to get her to a hospital right away!" One of the men said, gently putting a brace around Hermione's head. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?" The paramedic looked at Draco with concern.

"Er- yeah, I'm fine. Draco said, folding his arms across his broad chest, trying to look manly. He winced when his arm pressured his perhaps broken ribs.

The man gave him a strange look, then lifted Hermione onto a stretcher. The two men then began to wheel her towards a nearby ambulance. Draco followed. When they reached the ambulance Hermione was loaded into the back and Draco tried to climb in himself.

"Oh-no you don't" a blonde haired paramedic said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and gently pushing him down onto the pavement.

"But-" Draco said.

"No, no, only family are permitted to ride in the ambulance." The man said, sternly looking at Draco. "Are you her brother?"

"Sure. I mean yes! Yes I am…" Draco said. _Merlin! Why in the world did he have to be so impulsive! Now they'd probably make him hold her grimy hand for comfort or something! _

The man gave him a disapproving look, and let him into the ambulance, watching him closely. Draco climbed into the rumbling ambulance, standing next Granger awkwardly. He noticed the paramedic was still watching, and he patted Granger's hand, trying not to grimace. _Ew, ew, ew. He's gone!_ The doors slammed and Draco immediately moved to the opposite side of the ambulance, as far from the mudblood as he could get. He wiped his hand on the wall of the car, ridding himself of her filth.

They rode for about ten minutes before coming to a stop. Once again paramedics whisked into the ambulance, rolling Hermione through two automatic doors, that led into the hospital. Draco watched, debating whether to stay with Granger or leave. He hopped out of the ambulance and looked around.

_Nice, you idiot, just nice! Now you don't even know where the bloody heck you are! _Draco mentally slapped himself for getting into a situation like this. He slumped his shoulders, once again wincing at the pinching pain in his chest. Reluctantly, he followed the paramedics with Granger through the emergency room and into an elevator. After they got out of the elevator the paramedics took Granger into a room where a doctor awaited.

"You'll have to wait outside, Son, we've got a lot of work to do." The doctor said, looking Hermione up and down, a concerned frown on his face.

"Alright." Draco muttered, leaning against the wall.

Another doctor walked by, stopping when he saw the sulking young man. The doctor eyed the hand that he kept protectively around his chest.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"No." Draco said, trying to end this conversation. All he wanted to do was make sure that blasted mudblood was all right and he'd be gone. The doctor gently, but painfully bumped Draco's hand a little. He flinched.

"I'm Dr. Freeward. Please come with me." The man said briskly, leading Draco next door. "Lie down on this bed, please." Draco eyed the doctor suspiciously, but obeyed. "You must remove your jacket if you want me to check on you." Draco tried to take his jacket off, but he couldn't get the sleeves off without cringing from his ribs. "Here." Dr. Freeward helped Draco out of his jacket and proceeded to poke and prod here and there around his chest.

_What in Merlin's name is this man doing?_ Draco thought to himself as the doctor took out a stethoscope.

"Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Good. Well, Mr.-" Dr. Freeward looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Smith." Draco said.

"Yes, Mr. Smith, you seem to have three broken ribs, and a bruised sternum." The doctor said. "You need to have a brief surgery just so we can relocate the ribs into their correct spaces."

Right... He, Draco Validus Malfoy would never, in an entire millennia, ever let a dumb muggle perform 'surgery' on him. _I'll wager the only thing this bloke's ever cut open is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _

"Excuse me?" Draco said, raising a blonde eyebrow at the man.

"It isn't very serious, but we do need to heal your ribs." The doctor said. "Wait here, I'm going to go see if we have any open rooms for you Mr. Smith." Dr. Freeward said, quickly walking out of the room.

Draco leapt up as soon as the doctor's coat whipped around the corner. He had to get out of here. No way was he going to let a bunch of muggles cut him up and mess with his insides. He cautiously peered out of the doorway, checking to see if the coast was clear. The hallways were deserted. He snuck past Granger's room, peering through the window. She lay there, alone.

He creaked open the door and snuck in, wary of any nurses. The room was deathly quiet, except for the haunting beep of the respirator. Granger lay there, completely oblivious to all around her.

It bothered him that she had saved his life. It really did. Now he'd have to repay her. _Ick, I am not doing anything for something as low as her. It should be the other way around. _Draco thought haughtily. _Maybe if I took her to St. Mungo's! That would be repayment! How did I get so bloody smart? I should be at the top of the class, not mudblood Granger._ Draco looked back through the doorway. No one was there. He pulled the needle out of Granger's arm and pinched off her breathing mask. _Now, for the worst of it._ Draco inwardly groaned as he gathered up the mudblood into his strong arms, resisting the urge to hurl. Planting his feet, he disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Draco hated the feeling of apparating. He felt like a tiny tunnel was closing in on him. He felt pressure on all sides, and it became difficult to breath. _St. Mungos, St. Mungos,_ Draco thought, concentrating. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain deep within his chest. It took him only a millisecond to realize that his ribs were causing the pain. Losing his concentration, Draco felt the bone crushing tunnel begin to loosen it's hold on him and Granger. He fiercely concentrated again, gasping for breath. His lungs were burning, and the excruciating pain in his chest exploded. He nearly yelled out in pain, but that simply was not the Malfoy way to handle the tremors that now wracked his body. Suddenly, he felt the cold floors of St. Mungo's on his back. He released Granger, his strength weakening. The last thing Draco Malfoy saw was the concerned face of a mediwitch before his vision clouded over with darkness.

(A/N: Ha,ha! I got to do a cliff-hanger! YES! I know what your thinking, "WHY?" But really, what's a story without the thrill, huh?)

(A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Big T-H-A-N-X to Nickiej10 for helpin' me write the end of this chap! R&R! Seriously, I'm not just saying that for that joy of saying it, those reviews bring joy into my life! So c'mon, make my day and REVIEW:D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl blearily opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was in a white room, with white walls, white floors, and a white ceiling. She yawned and sat up. Bad idea. The pallid room spun around her, making her fall back into the pillow with a soft _whump_. _Where am I?_ She thought, letting her dizzy spell wash over her. She cautiously sat up again, studying her surroundings more closely.

To her right was a sleeping girl who had strangely sprouted an extra arm out of the side of her torso. The girl frowned at the strange image and turned to her left. To her left was another bed, she thought. It was hard to tell, for curtains were drawn around it. She carefully got up and walked over to the curtains, wondering who, or what was behind them. Her finger reached towards the edge of the curtain, nervously trembling in anticipation. She whipped back the curtain; it revealed a pale boy lying in a hospital bed, his breathing irregular. His face twisted into a frown, like he was having a bad dream.

_I wonder what's wrong with him. _The girl wondered, looking at the boy sadly. _Wait... I wonder what's wrong with me._ She thought suddenly, looking at herself, a little panicked. She ran her hands down legs and arms, checking for any wounds. Nothing. Her anxieties subsided; the girl turned her attention back to the boy lying in front of her. She pulled up a chair next to his bed, and sat down in it.

She studied his face. He had platinum blonde hair, and a pale complexion to match. His jaw line strong, his nose straight, prominent cheekbones. _He is quite handsome. _ _I wonder what color eyes he has?_ The girl thought. _Mine are... are... umm...? What color are my eyes anyway?_ She sat back in the chair perplexed. _How old am I? Where did I come from? What's my name?_

She wracked her brain for a memory. Any memory at all. Nothing. She could recall nothing about herself or her life. Maybe that's why she was here! Yes, yes, that was it. She didn't know who she was. _Oh dear, oh dear, who am I! Can I be cured? Will I lose my memory forever? _The girl's breathing quickened in her alarm. _Ok…_She told herself. _Ok, ok, ok… Deep breaths… Do not panic._ _Soon they'll fix you and you'll be just fine. Yes, just perfectly fine. You will remember everything, and you will be all right. _Thinking these thoughts, the girl calmed down considerably. Still, she was still a little panicked about not knowing anything about herself.

The girl looked at her hands, curiously gazing at them. She gingerly plucked up a small clump of her hair, examining it closely. She noticed it was a honey tinged brown and that it was slightly frizzy.

She stood up and walked over to the small sink in the room. There was a mirror there. The girl peered into it, examining her facial features. _Hmmmm…_ She thought. Light, brown eyes stared back at her beneath long eyelashes. She had a few freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, barely visible against her fairly tan skin. The boy stirred.

The girl walked over to his bed quietly. She gently leaned over him, making sure he was all right. His scowl deepened, and he shuddered. She placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. His eyes opened.

"Granger!" he roared, jumping four inches into the air. The girl screamed and fell onto the bed. "Get off your filthy body off of me!" the boy yelled, roughly shoving her onto the floor with an _ooofff!_

_Granger? Wait, is my name Granger? _She thought as she stood up. She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What do you want? Stop staring at me!" The boy yelled, sitting up. The door to the room opened and a mediwitch stepped in.

"Good, you're both awake." She said briskly, walking over to the sink. The girl, _Granger,_ she reminded herself, still stood next to the angry boy's bed. He was still fuming. He was furiously rubbing his hands up and down him arms and legs, mumbling.

"Dirty, disgusting wench, getting her germs all over me…" he mumbled viscously.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?" The mediwitch asked, walking over to him. The boy looked up and glared.

"I'm fine! When can I get out of this place?" He asked rudely, looking at the witch with disdain.

"Very soon, young man, just sit tight." Said the witch with a small frown. "How are you, dear?" she asked, turning to the girl. The girl stood there, feeling out of place.

"Umm… I feel fine." She said apprehensively.

"Well let's just give both of you a brief check up and then you can return to Hogwarts. I've already contacted Dumbledore and informed him of your delay." The witch said.

_Hogwarts? Dumbledore? What is this woman talking about? _The girl thought as the woman pulled out a stick.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, looking at the woman as if she had a clown suit on.

"What's that dear?" the mediwitch asked kindly.

"What are you going to do with that stick?" asked the girl.

The eyes of the mediwitch widened. "Stick?" she said.

"Yes. What do you propose to do with that stick of yours?" The girl asked, a little annoyed this time.

"This… is… not… a… stick…" The witch said slowly. "It… is… a… wand…"

The girl snorted. "Yes, and next you'll be telling me you can do magic!"

The boy let out a loud guffaw and quickly muffled it with his pillow.

"What is your name?" the witch asked, worry written all over her face.

"I'm… I'm……. I… I… I don't know!" The girl said, terror rising within her. "Oh, my gosh! I don't know my name! What's going to happen to me?" she cried, going into full panic mode. The mediwitch quickly got a chair and sat the girl into it.

The witch began to speak. "Your name is Hermione Granger. You are seventeen years old. You attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?" Hermione said, unbelieving.

"This is Draco Malfoy, one of your classmates." The witch gestured over to the boy, who was now standing next to his bed. "I know this is hard to believe, but you are a witch. It appears that you have lost your memory." She concluded, standing up.

Hermione's eyes widened and she fainted dead away.

A/ N: I just wanna give a shout out to all my ah-may-zing reviewers! I know there's only four but give me a break here! lol ;)

Sea's of Bitterness

Sapphire-Draco-Ice

SilverEmber282

Anc7

Thanks so, so much for the reviews! You guys totally ROCK!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! Chapter Three! Woooo! I forgot to mention my disclaimer for previous chapters so just to let you all know I do not own any of the characters in this story. I know, I know, shocking right? Enough of my talk, on with the reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing….Except for the granny on the train. Yay-Yuh!

**Chapter 3**

Draco watched as Granger's eyes fluttered open. The Mediwitch was still in the room, helping Granger up from the floor. He found the muggleborn's reaction to the news was quite hilarious.

_Granger? No memories? Ha! Let's see who gets top marks now! _Draco thought victoriously, putting on his trademark smirk.

His gloating was halted abruptly when Granger looked at him. Her gold flecked eyes locked with his silver ones. Her look was not of loathing or anger… just confusion. The smirk dropped off his face when he noticed that she was terrified.

He may be a Malfoy, but he wasn't heartless. She didn't even remember who he was. She didn't know about all of the things he had done to her… Such as the time he dropped a raw egg on her head in Hogsmead in fourth year. _ Good times…_ He thought, almost smiling. _ Good times… _He mentally shook himself. _What are you doing? Feeling bad for Granger? What's wrong with you Malfoy? Merlin, snap out of it!_

Still, the look in her eyes disturbed him, and it took a lot to unsettle a Malfoy such as himself. It was so pained, so hurt.

"Mister Malfoy? asked the mediwitch, looking at Draco questioningly. "Mister Malfoy!" she sad a bit louder, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped with irritation.

"You need to get Ms. Granger to Hogwarts right away. We've dealt with cases like this before, and the best thing to do is to get her involved with the things she has already been around." The witch said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed again, this time in disbelief.

"You need to get her to Hogwarts." Repeated the witch, briskly standing up. "When she is around familiar places and people, her memory will return."

Draco began to protest. "But I-"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy! You will do this immediately! Take her to Hogwarts and then go and see Dumbledore. He will direct you after that." The mediwitch walked over to the small cabinet, quickly opening it with her wand.

"Here is your wand Mr. Malfoy." She handed Draco his wand. He snatched it from the witch's grasp, glaring at her. She glared right back.

(A/N: can't you just see them now? having this stare-glare showdown? lolz!)

"Hermione, your wand is in the possession of Professor Dumbledore. You will receive it when you reach Hogwarts. Now, first you must travel to Diagon Alley and go to Mr. Ollivander's shop. There is a port key prepared for you there."

"Fine!" Draco spat. "Granger! Let's go!" he said, quickly walking towards the door.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from using her surname, it will just confuse her more." said the mediwitch sternly.

"Ok, _Hermione_, let's go!" Draco sneered. The witch raised her eyebrows and frowned with disapproval. Granger looked around, confusedly.

"Bloody witch telling me to watch out for bloody Granger and her bloody memory!" Draco grumbled under his breath.

He walked out of the hospital room, Granger trailing behind him. He led her through the many hallways that made up St. Mungo's into the main lobby, then out into the sunlight.

"Er- Draco? Where are we going?" asked Grang- (_Hermione! _Draco reminded himself angrily).

"Didn't you hear the blasted nurse, Gran- Hermione? Hogwarts. And they call you the brightest witch in out year!" He answered, setting up a brisk pace down the sidewalk. Hermione jogged along to catch up.

"What do you mean? Like the cleverest?" She asked, perplexed and delighted at the same time.

Draco huffed, annoyed with her many questions. "Well that's what they say, Mudbloo- oops." He tried to cover his slip, but Hermione still looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in question.

Draco stopped at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to change. Hermione kept jogging.

"Granger!" Draco barked as a red double-decker bus headed straight for her. He reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, yanking her back to safety. She screamed and stumbled back a few paces, terrified. The light changed red and they crossed the street.

"You ok Gr- Hermione?" Draco asked roughly, barely caring what her reply would be.

"I think so." She said breathlessly, one of her hands on her chest.

"Come on." Draco said, leading her down the sidewalk once more. They walked a few blocks before going down into the subway tunnels of London.

They carefully stepped over the 'mind the gap' curb and the two strode onto the train. There were no open seats, so Hermione and Draco were forced to stand and grip the small leather handles hanging from the ceiling. The train groaned and speedily lurched into life.

Hermione let out a small squeak and grabbed Draco's hand in the dark. She squeezed it, frightened.

Draco wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but thought it better not to shake her off. She was, in fact, traumatized; he didn't want to upset her further. She might try and… and… _hug _him. Draco shuddered at the thought.

The train passed another in the subway and his annoyance turned to pain as Hermione's grip tightened. _Merlin, she has a strong grip for a mudblood bookworm!_

Draco subconsciously winced as he remembered the fierce punch he had unwillingly received from her in third year. She certainly was not weak. But looking at her now, so scared and vulnerable… it almost, nearly, _barely,_ made Draco feel bad for her.

An old woman peered up at the two of them from behind her inch thick spectacles. Her eyes were strangely magnified, giving her a bug like impression. She looked up and smiled. "You two make such a darling couple." She said, grinning a gap toothed smile at them.

Draco nearly gagged on the spot. _Me and Granger?_ _Merlin, that old fogey needs a stronger prescription! A couple? _There were only a few things that repulsed a Malfoy; and being mistaken for the partner of a mudblood was definitely one of them.

She held up the sweater she was knitting. "Tell me, does this look like my nephew will like it?" The revolting sweater was bright neon purple, with an orange unicorn on the front. There was a little blue bell at the top of the unicorn's horn, and lime green lace at collar.

Draco didn't trust himself to speak, and looked down at Hermione. She too looked horrified at the disturbing article of clothing. Even with the loss of her memory, she too could tell that this was not the latest fashion trend.

"Umm… How old is your nephew?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty-three." Replied the old woman pleasantly, crinkling her nose, attempting to push her gargantuan glasses back in place.

Draco pressed his lips together tightly, trying not to break down laughing. _Twenty-three! That poor, poor, man!_ He glanced down at Hermione. She too had a stiff smile on her face, and her shoulders were shaking, trying to contain her amusement.

They met eyes and it was even harder not to laugh. He couldn't do it. His lips opened. Draco's laughter filled the compartment, making people turn their heads. He tried to cover it up with some convincing coughs, but that didn't really help.

"Was it something I said?" asked the little old lady, confused.

At this, Hermione broke down into fits of giggles, leaning against Draco's shoulder to hold herself up. The two laughed and laughed, and all the while the aged woman just blatantly stared at them.

Finally, their laughter subsided, and they looked at the bug-eyed old lady again. It took all of Draco's self control not to laugh again.

"It's er…ah… very…nice." Hermione managed to gasp between brief giggles with Draco snickering all the while.

Draco looked at her again. _I can not believe I am sharing an enjoyable moment with Granger! _He thought unbelievingly.

The train shuddered to a halt and Hermione fell into Draco's chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing furiously.

"It's fine." said Draco, letting go of her hand and stepping through the open doors of the train.

They briskly walked up the dirty concrete stairs, fighting their way through the five o' clock traffic. A few more blocks later Draco and Hermione reached the Leaky Cauldron. Draco roughly pushed the door open, walking into the smoky pub.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked, her eyes roaming all over the pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron. It's just a filthy wizard tavern." Draco said, looking around with disdain.

"I think it's extraordinary." Hermione said, staring at a man with an impossibly puffy beard stir his drink with his wand. She began to walk over to the man, incredulous.

"Yes, yes, wonderful." Draco grumbled, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the back of the pub. They reached the backdoor and Draco pushed it open. They found themselves in a grimy courtyard with sparse weeds and a stone wall surrounding it. Draco drew his wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking around the vacant courtyard. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Draco said with a hint of smugness in his voice. _For once, he, Draco Malfoy, had the answer and not bloody Granger. _Draco thought to himself, relishing the moment.

He raised his arm and tapped his wand on the bricks, following the pattern that his father had taught him. Slowly the brinks folded away, faintly clinking.

Draco turned and almost laughed with glee at the expression on Hermione's face. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, and her mouth was opening and closing wordlessly.

They had reached Diagon Alley.

A/N: Hey everyone! How did you like it? Thanks for reviewing guys, a million imaginary dollars to all of you awesome people! And now, may I present a short ballad from my heart…

To the tune of What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

What hurts the most

Is having no reviews

And retyping every page

My mind is in a cage

But you can help

By writing a review

And seein' that reviewin'

Is what you were meant to do…

What do ya' think? Should I stick to stories or should I become a famous song writer? Ok, well REVIEW!!!!!!!

Linz


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey people! I am finally updating! Sorry x 1000 for the late update. I have been so busy! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far; hope you guys enjoy it!)

**Chapter 4**

Hermione watched in utter amazement as the bricks Draco tapped slowly receded, revealing a bustling street.

"Oh my…" she breathed, with complete shock. The nurse wasn't kidding. There really were such things as, as… _wizards! _And, and… that meant that she, Hermione… um… whatever-her-middle-name-was Granger was a real….. witch!

Hermione began to feel light-headed for the second time that day. She began to tip forward precariously and stumbled. She felt two hands grasp her arms, holding her steady.

"Granger! Grang- uh Hermione! Hey!" Draco's irritated voice sounded far away.

Hermione fluttered her eyes open, trying to regain control of her senses. Draco's face was quite close to hers. Hermione blushed lightly, scolding herself for looking weak in front of him. She did not want him to think she couldn't handle herself. _Just because I have lost my memories does not mean I am incapable. _Hermione told herself.

She shook herself, regaining her balance.

"Thank you." She curtly said to Draco. He scowled at her.

"Yah, yah. C'mon, let's get to Ollivander's so I can get rid of yo-" Draco stopped abruptly, glancing at Hermione.

"Get rid of what?" Hermione asked, already knowing what he was going to say. She looked at him with a small frown upon her features.

"Get rid of yo…yaaah….ya'll…uh….you know, all this… uh…dirt! Ehem, dirt. On my shoes." Draco stuttered.

"Mmmhhhmm." Hermione said, giving him a knowing glare. Draco's eyes widened, then he frowned again. He began to walk through the brick archway, into Diagon Alley.

_What a jerk. _Hermione thought, angry. _Am I that much of a burden? I mean, I did save his life! If it weren't for me, that giant semi truck would've crushed him and his stupid motorcycle! _She gasped.

"Draco! Draco! She screeched, running after him. She grabbed his arm and tried to spin him around to face her. He was much stronger than her, and he kept walking. Hermione huffed and quickly ran in front of him. He tried to push past her, but she stood her ground.

"What?!?" Draco asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"I remembered something!" Hermione squealed, nearly jumping up and down. "I remembered the accident, and how I saved your life, and how I ran into the semi truck for you, and you were riding a motorcycle, and I was in my car, and then the semi ran into me and then it went black!" she said this all in one breath.

Draco stared at her. "All right then." He said eyeing her, carefully; as if she were to explode any moment.

"I can see you're happy for me." Hermione said sarcastically. She turned on her heel and ran into the crowd, leaving behind a stunned Draco. Hermione heard a soft 'crap!' before she heard his footsteps behind her.

She ducked under into the nearest shop and stopped in shock. Brooms. This was a store dedicated to brooms. There were rows of them on shelves built into the wall. The room glowed from the lights shining off the gleaming brooms.

Hermione felt an angry hand grab her arm tightly. She was spun around and looked into the serenely livid face of Draco Malfoy.

"Don't do that! Do you have any idea how much trouble _I_ could get into if you got lost?" Draco said furiously.

Hermione's mouth fell open in disbelief. _How much trouble he would be in! What if something actually happened to me? All he cares about is himself!" _Hermione made a wise decision and decided to disregard his last comment.

"Why is there a shop for brooms?" Hermione asked, ignoring his anger. "Release my arm, by the way, its beginning to hurt." She added tersely, yanking it out of his grasp.

Hermione thought she saw his left eye twitch out of fury. She bit back her giggle and resumed looking at the brooms.

"Cleansweep, Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Firebolt, Firebolt 3000." Hermione read of the names while she walked by them. "Well I guess Swiffers just don't cut it anymore!" she laughed.

"For your information," Draco said icily, "these brooms are for _flying._"

Hermione only laughed harder.

"You're kidding me right? Brooms are used for cleaning! Not flying." Hermione suddenly reached up to touch his forehead with the back of her hand. "You do feel a little warm."

Draco stepped away from her hand.

"Look, Granger, I don't know what kind of muggle medical voodoo you just did, but in the wizarding world, brooms are made for flying."

"Suuuure." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't believe me? Fine! Follow me." Draco said, roughly grabbing her arm again and dragging her toward the back of the shop.

"Like I have a choice!" Hermione said, struggling against his firm grip. _Why does he have to be so strong?" _Hermione thought angrily. Just when she was about to bite him as a last resort, Draco halted.

He had lead her to the back of the shop, where a middle aged man stood behind a polished wood counter.

"Can I help you two?" He asked merrily, looking at them happily. If anything, this made Draco scowl more, Hermione noticed.

"We would like to try the new Firebolts." Draco said coldly, glaring at the man. The man looked taken aback.

"Please." Added Hermione sweetly, smiling gently at the man. The cheery look graced the man's face again and he turned his back to the two as he walked around the desk.

Hermione took this moment to elbow Draco in the ribs roughly. "Be nice!" she whispered. Draco's grip on her arm tightened. Hermione clenched her teeth and elbowed him a little harder. His grip tightened even more.

_This is ridiculous! _Hermione thought as she elbowed him again. His vise-like grip tightened even more. Hermione thought her arm was going to break off. She bit her lip and elbowed him as hard as she could.

"Eh-hem. Here are your brooms." The man stood in front of them. No doubt he had seen their little fight. Draco released her arm. _Finally! _Hermione thought, flexing it.

Draco roughly snatched his broom from the man. Hermione could've slapped him. She reached for her broom and gracefully took it from the man.

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully. Draco rolled his eyes. The man frowned at Draco.

"Remember, you break it you buy it." He said in a warning tone. He looked at Hermione, and smiled cheerily once again. "Enjoy! You two are in room 4."

Draco walked through a door in the back of the shop and Hermione followed him. The door led them into a long hallway stretching on either side of them. Draco turned to the left and stopped in front of door 4.

He opened the door and Hermione felt all the air leave her lungs. Sunlight hit them in the face and a slight breeze blew loose hairs into Hermione's face, tickling her pleasantly.

"Impossible…" she breathed, stepping into the massive chamber. It looked like a giant stadium. The floor was grass. The ceiling was the sky. Enormous stands surrounded her and Draco. It was as if she had just stepped outside into some strange arena.

She turned to Draco, but he was gone. _Where did he go?_ Hermione wondered.

"Boo!" a deep voice said right behind her. Hermione screamed and jumped a foot in the air. As soon as she her feet hit the ground she crouched down and covered her head with her hands.

Deep, boisterous laughter resounded through the air, and Hermione looked up. There sat Draco Malfoy on a broom, hovering five feet off the ground.

The blonde's face was aglow with laughter; he had to grip the broom with all his strength to prevent from falling off. His were attempts were in vain.

Hermione watched as a still chuckling Draco slipped off his broom and hit the soft grass below.

"Oof!" he said before beginning to laugh again.

"That was not funny!" Hermione shrieked at him.

"Oh yeh-yes i-it wa-wa-was!" Draco guffawed joyously, rolling around in the grass.

Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her face before marching over to him. He finally stood up, towering over her. She looked up at him, still a bit irked.

He still had that smile upon his face. She couldn't be mad at him when he was smiling like that. _How can such a rude boy have such a wonderful smile? _Hermione wondered.

"You have grass all over yourself." She stated matter-of-factly, brushing the grass off of his shoulders. "You have a piece in your hair." She reached up to get it out and Draco moved away from her.

"Here." He said, handing her the second broom.

"Thanks." Hermione said, taking the broom from him. "Now, how do I exactly get on…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the broom nervously.

"You just hold it like this" Draco paused, "and swing your leg over." He got on his broom slowly. Hermione mimicked him.

"Then you lightly push off the ground. Like this" He gently pushed off the ground, and he slowing rose into the air. Hermione's eyes widened.

_I can do this. _She told herself. She took a deep breath and pushed off the ground. She squealed as she slowly rose into the sky.

"It's ok, Gr-Hermione! No need to blow my eardrums out!" He said, a smirk upon his face.

"What do I do now!?!" Hermione yelled.

"Lean forward to make the broom go, and lean back and pull back on the handle to stop. You can pull up on the handle to rise, push down to fall, pull right or left to go in that direction. Pretty much wherever you lead, the broom goes." Draco explained.

"Really?" said Hermione with an evil grin. With that she leaned sideways and shot toward him at a breakneck speed.

Draco let out a loud, surprised yell before darting out of the way. Hermione pulled back on the broom and turned around to face him again. She laughed at the horrified look on his face.

"Gotchya." She said, before flashing him a grin and taking off again.

Hermione had never felt so alive. The wind rushed past her and roared in her ears, encouraging her to go faster. The scenery of the magical room flashed by her, a swirl of colors. She loved flying. It was so exhilarating.

She turned around and saw Draco flying after her.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled. She saw his eyes narrow and he leaned forward. She shrieked and leaned forward, urging her broom to go faster.

Hermione weaved in and out of the stands, trying to lose him. No luck. She flew up. Up, up, up, Hermione guided her broom. She slowed to a stop and looked down.

Draco flew beside her, grinning. He grabbed the handle of her broom and twisted it. Hermione toppled of with a scream and began to plunge towards the ground.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _Hermione panicked, eyes squeezed closed. She loosed another bloodcurdling scream. _I am going to die! _

She felt two muscular arms encircle her waist and then she began to feel herself rise. She felt herself sit on a broom sideways, an arm supporting her back. She felt someone's warm breath on her neck.

"Gotchya." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione opened her eyes in absolute horror. He had _meant_ to do that!

She turned to face the smug blonde, which was a little hard, considering she was sitting on a broom thirty feet in the air. She turned with some difficulty, her face mere inches from his.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione bellowed, enraged. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"But I didn't." Draco said, nodding his head in approval.

Hermione paled, and her eyes widened.

"You mean… you actually would've…. let me fall…" She said breathlessly.

Draco smirked again.

"Gotchya." He said again. Hermione trebled with rage.

"YOU ARE SUCH A GIT!" she yelled, whacking him.

"Hey, stop that!" Draco yelled. "I can't see woman!"

"Good!" yelled Hermione, still whacking the helpless boy.

Hermione felt him remove his hand from her back, and she began to fall backwards. She screamed again, feeling herself slip from the broom. She reached and grabbed the nearest thing…. Draco.

The broom tipped dangerously to the left, almost dumping him off.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"I'll fall!" Hermione said.

"Uh!" Draco said in frustration. Hermione reached up to grab his hand. He took her hand and pulled her back onto the broom.

"Thank you." Hermione said icily. "Now please put me down."

"Fine." Draco huffed. He swooped towards the ground and abruptly stopped a few feet from the ground. "Get off."

"What?!? Go lower!" Hermione ordered.

"I don't think so." Draco replied, and Hermione felt two hands push her off the front of the broom. She landed on the grassy floor with a slight thump.

"What was that for?" Hermione gasped, slightly winded. She glared as Draco smoothly glided down to the ground and hopped off.

"You're unbearable!" Hermione yelled as she picked herself up off the ground.

She marched past him, purposely striding too close so her shoulder knocked against his. She picked up her broom that must've fallen back to earth after Draco had knocked her off.

"Lets go." Hermione said, walking through the door. A smirking Draco followed. Hermione handed her broomstick to the man behind the counter, graciously thanking him.

The two walked through the shop and stepped back out into the sunlight. Hermione stopped, looking up and down the street.

"What, you don't know where to go?" Draco asked irritatingly.

"Yes… I… do!" Hermione said slowly, narrowing her eyes. She walked on the cobblestone street, still fuming.

"Lets go in… in…. this shop!" Hermione said, darting into a random store. An ghastly stench hit her nose, and her eyes immediately began to water.

_What kind of place is this?!? _Hermione thought as she looked around her. Giant, black caldrons sat over fires, and each one was producing a different colored smoke.

Hermione spun around and ran from the shop, pushing Draco out of the doorway.

"Uh…-cough- I –eh!- cha-changed my mind!" Hermione said, trying to regain control of her lungs.

"Really?" Draco said, eyebrows raised. "I thought all the witches these days visited potion breweries for fun."

"Ok, Fine! Uh, you are so annoying! Lead the way!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"All right then. Time to go to Gringott's." Draco replied, and with that, he spun around and began to walk down the street.

"Gringott's? What's that?" Hermione asked. He silently kept on walking.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She nearly jogged to keep up with him. "What is Gringott's" she repeated.

"A building." Draco said.

"What kind of a building?" said Hermione, struggling to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"A bank." Draco said smugly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

_This is going to be a very long day…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you for reading!!!! I am so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I want to say thank you to all my awesome reviewers!

diamondz-luver-radz

Lacrymose

Smirk. Swagger. Slytherin

Clarealexandrea

NoteBookLove

SilverEmber282 : wonky! (inside joke… don't ask.)

I hate umbrellas

MxAzingxSpork

Lady isithrade

Kidden

I love you guys all so, so much! You are so encouraging! Guess what time it is!?!?! It's Review Song time! Woot woot!!!

Ra-ra-ra BOOMseeay!

Ple-hease review today!

Good fortune comes your way!

If you review today!

Ra-ra-ra BOOMseeay

You can say what you may!

If you review today!

BOOM!

Hehe…. That was my favorite song so far. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
